Exon And Lavender Re-write
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: This is a re-do of my first fan-fic. It's longer than before and i gave more details, plus its no longer a wall of text. Rated M for content in the end.Please review and tell me what you think.


Exon And Lavender

My name is Exon Haragoti, and I moved to the forest when I was 18. I moved due to the fact that my life before was terrible, I was always bullied at school, I never had any luck getting a girl, and city life was just terrible. I was always afraid someone was going to mug me or something even though I had my Pokémon with me, I mean you never know if they have Pokémon with them. Though I did feel a little better when my Metagross was walking with me, but he was my only Pokémon. If he got knocked out, I could be in trouble. So I decided that when I turn 18 I would live in the forest. When my 18th birthday came, my best friend's presents to me was helping me build a house in the forest, they even did some work for the mayor so that I could have running water and electricity. I still thank them to this day for it.

I have gotten a job hauling wood so that how I pay my bills if you were wondering. I haven't regretted my decision to move, because I like it a lot better in the forest the in the city, but I still do get some pests, but they are mostly just Starlys wanting some of my berries. I love it in the forest, most of the time it's nice and peaceful, I have a lot of Pokémon friends that help me out with work, and due to all the berries I'm eating, I feel alot healthier than I did when I was living in the city. Although I am only human, so my need for love did tend to get in the way, but that all changed when I met Lavender.

It was what I thought would be a normal day so I woke up checking my to-do list for the jobs that needed to be done. The only thing I had left to do was to gather more berries due to the fact that I'm running low, so I made a quick berry breakfast with the last berries I had and after I cleaned up, I grabbed my basket and went to the berry bushes. I was there for about an hour when some of my friends came by and told me that a Pokémon was in trouble.*If you're wondering how I knew what they were saying is because when I helped an old man in trouble I learned he was a Pokémon master who could speak to Pokémon, so in return for helping him, he gave me the ability to understand pokemon.* I dropped my basket and followed my friends to the Pokémon they were telling me about. When we got there I asked my friends to get my berry basket and bring it to my house while I deal with her.

I quickly knew that the Pokémon before me was a Gardevoir, a powerful psychic type Pokémon, so in order for one of them to be knocked unconscious, it had to be a bad Pokémon. I gently lifted her into my arms and carried her to my cabin where my Pokémon friends were waiting with my berries. I smiled at them and thanked them as they all went back to the forest. I opened my door and layed her on my couch gently, trying not to wake her. I went into my room and got the first-aid kit from my closet and quickly got to work.

I looked at her to see if any major damage was caused, I couldn't see any this other than a burn mark on her arm, until I flipped her over and found some wounds on her back that needed treatment. I first treated her burn before I got to her back. After about 30 minutes I was finished, I sighed and sat down after I was done, I felt good that I had helped her, though I couldn't help but blush at her beauty, in my opinion, Gardeviors were the most beautiful Pokémon on earth. I didn't notice how much time I was out picking berries, so when I looked out the window it was dark, so I decided to go to bed, hoping that the Gardevoir was still here in the morning.

I awoke to the sound of beautiful singing, as I opened my eyes, I was amazed at what I saw. At the edge of my bed was the Gardevoir that I had helped last night singing a beautiful melody that I was entranced by. She soon stopped singing and said "Good morning." I sat up and smiled at her saying "Well someone looks like they're feeling better." She smiled back and said "Thank you for helping me, I thought I was a goner fighting that Tyranitar." I was shocked at what she said, I quickly got out of bed and said "you fought a Tryanitar?" She sighed and said "Yes, it attacked me when I was trying to pick some berries to eat." I hugged her and said "That's terrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that." She blushed as I hugged her, but she hugged me back. I sat down next to her and asked her if she had anywhere to go, I was a little sad when she started crying, so I knew it was a no, but I had an idea that I had to go through with.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled as I said "You know you can stay here with me as long as you want." As soon as I said that she stopped crying, looked up at me with a single tear line and said "R-really?" I smiled and said "Yes, you can stay with me as long as you want or need to ok." She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged saying "but, why are you helping me so much, I mean I don't even know you." I broke away from the hug and said "For 2 reasons, 1. It's my duty as a Pokémon trainer, and 2.I can't just let a beautiful woman like you stay in the woods." She blushed at the comment and said "T-thanks, no one has ever been this nice to me." I hugged her and said "Well you should get used to it." She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek, then I heard her stomach growl and I smiled and said "Well looks like it's time for breakfast." She rubbed her stomach and followed me in the kitchen.

She was amazed by all the stuff in my house, but as soon as I brought out the Sitrus and Oran berries, she bolted to my side with her mouthwatering. I smirked and tossed a Sitrus backwards in the air and watched as she caught it and munched down. I made us both Oran and Sitrus berry smoothies, along with a Pecha and Cheri salad. As soon as I was done making the food she walked over to her seat as I pulled it out for her and pushed it back in. She chuckled and said "Oh my, what a gentlemen." I laughed and said "It's a gift." I placed her food in front of her and brought my own plate over and sat down. I started eating, but was amazed when she was already bumping me for more after my fifth bite. I took her plate and said "You must be hungry huh." She blushed and said "Yeah, it's hard to find food without almost getting killed." I felt kinda sad and said "Well that's terrible, I'm glad I found you when I did." She smiled and said "Yeah, I' happy I found you to, and thanks for letting me stay here uh..uh.." I forgot I never told her my name." I looked at her and said "My name is Exon." She got up and said "my name is Lavender." I cleaned up our plates and said" What a beautiful name." She blushed and thanked me.

We spent the next few months working together as she insisted she would help me work in return for letting her stay with me, I felt bad that she was working so hard so I decided to reward her. I called my boss and asked him for a day off and he shocked me by saying I could take a whole week off of work. I asked him why and he said "Exon you are my hardest worker I have ever hired, every other worker I have almost never does anything unless I threaten to fire them, so go ahead, take the week off." I thanked him so much as I rushed to Lavenders room and knocked on the door. Then I open the door as she said come in, I smiled at her and said "Hey Lavender, guess what?" She looked at me and said "What?" I smiled even more as I said "My boss is giving us a week off of work, so were gonna have some fun at the lake." She rushed me into a death hug and said "Exon that's great, I can't wait to go, can we go today pleeeeeeease." I smiled and said "ok we'll go today, so let's get packing!" She started packing her bag as I packed mine. After about 30 minutes we both met at the door with our packs on our backs. I looked at her and said "Ready?" She smiled at me and said "Ready." We both reached for the hand, so I accidentally put my hand on top of hers, we both blushed and I opened the door.

We walked for a bit until we reached the lake and I took our packs and set them down by a tree, I then took off my shirt and pants leaving me only in my swim trunks. Lavender looked over and blushed at me, I decided to tease her, so I flexed and said "Like what ya see." She blushed redder than a Slugma and said "Very impressive, but." She turned around revealing the swim suit I bought her and teased me by posing and saying "Do ya like what YOU see?" Now I was the one blushing redder than a Slugma. I quickly jumped in the lake and started to swim, Lavender jumped in right after me. We swam for the whole day until sunset where we dried off and layed on the blanket I set on the ground and watched the day end. She turned over to me and said "I had a lot of fun today Exon." I turned to her and said "I had fun to." She got a grin on her face and said "Well, the fun doesn't have to end there."

." I looked at her confused and said "What do you me-ahhhh!" I moaned as she rubbed the growing member in my pants. I kissed her and shoved my tongue in her mouth, exploring her wet cavern. She then started to fight my tongue in a battle for dominance, but in the end I won the battle. I started to rub her lower region earning a moan from her until she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away from our kiss and ripped off my pants and immediately began sucking on my 8 inch member, so she earned a moan from me. She bobbed her head faster and faster as I rubbed her faster getting a series of moans from around my member. We were both close to climax but she broke first, she cummed all over my hand shoving my whole cock in her mouth which sent me over the edge. I grabbed her hair and poured my hot seed down her throat, to my surprise she drank it all. We were both lost in lust and pleasure, and I was at my breaking point. I moved her closer to me and shoved my member in her pussy, earning a pain and pleasure filled scream, I looked down and found blood on my member, so I knew, I took her virginity. We fucked like animals for about 10 minutes until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I gave one last final shove and cummed , filling her pussy with my hot seed. We just layed there for 5 minutes before I said "Lavender I love you, I want to be with you, and we both know how I can." She kissed me and said "I love you too Exon, lets head for the pond, so we can begin our life together." I pulled out of her, grabbed her hand and we both headed for the pond. In the middle of the forest there is a pond where a Pokémon and trainer who have true love can turn into the counterpart of their lover. We arrived at the pond, brought her to the edge, and kissed her as we jumped in the pond. I felt my body change immediately. I felt my arms get thinner and extend, I felt my chest get slender and saw the spike grow in, my legs also slender and my feet molded to a flat surface then matched my legs, I felt my mind get stronger and I knew I was a Gallade. I grabbed Lavender and jumped out of the pond as a Gallade. I grabbed her hands, kissed her, and we walked home ready to begin life anew.


End file.
